First Time Around
by RavenXSparrow
Summary: W-OC and IM-OC, Raven and Kaylee discover they are mutants and end up at Xavier's school. There, they learn what it is to be a mutant, but it is through love that they learn life's most important lessons.
1. Chapter 1

Logan sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair. With all the stress he carried on his back, his only way to combat it was smoking. Not the healthiest choice, but nonetheless relaxing. Besides, he had far too much time to live and would never ruin his lungs. He reached into his pocket for a cigarette when a voice echoed through his head.  
  
"Logan," it was the Professor, "Your presence is requested. Please come to my office. Oh, and leave your cigarette outside." With that, Xavier's voice was gone. Grumbling, Logan got up and threw his unlit cigarette on the ground.  
  
Logan was a mutant, like Xavier and many others. But Logan was unlike the others in many ways. He had regenerating capabilities so there was no way to tell his age. He did look 25 but he knew he was much older. Because of his capabilities, he had been implanted with adamantium claws and his bones were laced with the same material. He was very sought after, in some ways. He had been developed to fight so whichever side he chose was most likely the victorious one. He couldn't remember anything about himself because the fact he had been experimented on. Still, he knew he would rather fight for Xavier's cause.   
  
He met no one on his way to Xavier's office and rightly so. Everyone was in class. He reached the door, which was covered in wood as if in a vain attempt to keep it hidden. Logan snorted. He didn't miss those sorts of things. His animal instincts always clued him in on his surroundings.   
  
He had to duck to go through the doorway because even though he was only 5'9", the doorway was a mere 5'5". An odd door, indeed. He stepped into the office and saw the rest of the X-Men standing within.  
  
"You're late," Scott Summers scoffed. Logan flipped him off with his middle claw, a favorite gesture of his. He turned to see Xavier raise an eyebrow at him and Logan retracted his claw.   
  
"Sorry Professor," Logan apologized.  
  
"It's alright, Logan. Now, I have called you all here to inform you that I have found potential students using Cerebro," Xavier stated.  
  
"More than one?" Storm asked suddenly. Xavier nodded.  
  
"They both live in Colorado and are actually best friends," he informed them, "and I need a group to go get them." There was silence. Obtaining new students wasn't a very fun job.  
  
"No volunteers?" Xavier asked surprised, "Well, I'll have to make the group. Storm why don't you go with Scott and Logan?" Storm and Logan nodded but Scott looked displeased. Still, he didn't complain and together the group left the room.  
  
"This will be interesting," Xavier smiled. Beast, Colossus, and Jean left the room.  
  
***  
  
COLORADO  
  
Lightning flashed overhead followed quickly by thunder. A storm was coming and not just a rainstorm. Two girls sat in a room at 11:00 p.m. One had dark brown hair with red streaks and equally brown eyes. The other had reddish brown hair with emerald green eyes. The first was Raven; 20, the latter was Kaylee; 19, two best friends. They sat watching the TV intently.   
  
"Mutants are surfacing throughout the world and are quickly forced back into hiding," the reporter was saying.   
  
"Wouldn't it be great to be a mutant?" Raven asked. Kaylee looked at her.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, imagine how close you would be to all the other mutants you knew. It would be like a sorority," Raven smiled. Kaylee sat for a moment, thinking.  
  
"You're right. For once, everyone would understand you and you would feel accepted." Raven nodded. Lightning flashed again outside, lighting the room. An odd shape in the corner caught Kaylee's eye. She tugged on Raven's shirt.  
  
"What's that?" Kaylee whispered. Raven turned to see the shape reform into a blue woman. The woman smiled an almost friendly smile.  
  
"I'm Mystique and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," she said.  
  
"Yeah, you're in my room. One might think you could hear our conversation," Raven retorted, a bit frightened.   
  
"How I got in here doesn't matter, but what does is the fact that you two are mutants. You are what Magneto calls, Class 2. You have no known powers but a code for them. All you need is a small dose of radiation for those powers to actively function properly with your bodies," Mystique explained.  
  
"Wait, wait...what now?" Raven asked. Kaylee nodded to show that she had no understanding, either.  
  
"You are potential mutants and I'm here to make you mutants," Mystique informed them. Kaylee turned to Raven.  
  
"Well, she is blue," Kaylee said quietly.  
  
"Oh? And your mother taught you to trust blue people?" Raven giggled.  
  
"No, I'm saying that maybe she really is a mutant," Kaylee hissed.  
  
"Let's have her prove it," Raven whispered. They turned toward Mystique.  
  
"Can you prove to us that you are a mutant yourself?" Raven asked. Mystique nodded. Her body began to reshape herself into another person. Not just any person, but Raven. Then, with a wave of blue-green scales, she became Kaylee.  
  
"Well! I'm convinced," Raven said rubbing her hands together.  
  
"When do we leave?" Kaylee asked.  
  
"Now, if you'd like," said Mystique, mimicking Kaylee's voice. The group walked out of the apartment. Raven locked the door and they started down the stairs. Outside, a black Mercedes sat with only a driver inside. The girls got in the car and Kaylee glanced into the mirror. The face she saw in the driver's seat was that of a young man's but with silver hair and shocking blue eyes.  
  
"This is Quicksilver, Magneto's son," Mystique explained. Kaylee and Raven smiled politely. Then they were off at well over the speed limit.  
  
"Pietro, slow down. They aren't mutants yet," Mystique scolded. Quicksilver reluctantly brought the car down to 50 mph, just 5 mph over the speed limit. The girls took a hint, though, and fastened their seatbelts.   
  
***  
  
THE XAVIER INSTITUTE FOR GIFTED CHILDREN  
  
"X-Men," Xavier's voice rang through the groups heads, "There is going to be a delay. You three will still have a mission, but for now you will have to wait."  
  
"Why?" Logan asked. First he hadn't had a smoke in hours, he was forced to go get some new mutants and now he was going to have to wait. Three things that Logan hated. He was quite angry by now.  
  
"Patience Logan, I'm sure you'll thank me one day," Xavier said soothingly.  
  
"Yeah, and you may not enjoy it," Logan hissed under his breath.  
  
"Don't think I didn't hear that," Xavier warned.  
  
"Sorry, Professor," Logan mumbled. His temper was something he could never control.  
  
***  
  
AN UNDISCLOSED COAST  
  
(Use your imagination)  
  
Raven and Kaylee sat in the back of the car looking at the endless expanse of water in front of them. Mystique and Quicksilver where talking in the front. It was only 3:00 a.m. and still very dark but they could see the shining surface of the water ahead of them.  
  
"I could cross it but the chances of me being able to find The Savage Island in this lighting is highly unlikely," Quicksilver was saying.  
  
"You've lived there your entire life and you can't find?" Mystique asked angrily, "I could find my birthplace with my eyes blindfolded, at midnight, with only one leg, without..."  
  
"Okay! I get it!" Quicksilver growled, "Well, I can't and you sure as hell can't either."  
  
"We'll just have to wait until dawn," Mystique sighed.  
  
"Fine," Quicksilver murmured. He took the keys from the ignition and got out of the car. He slammed the door behind him and started down towards the shore. Kaylee glanced at Raven and then unbuckled her seatbelt. Raven grabbed Kaylee's arm.  
  
"You're not leaving me!" Raven hissed.  
  
"Then come with me. I want to talk to uh, Quicksilver," she whispered back. Raven sighed and unbelted herself.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Mystique asked, turning in her seat.  
  
"Um, long trips...gotta go," Raven whined unconvincingly. Mystique bought it, though. The pair got out of the car and headed towards the shoreline.  
  
Quicksilver sat by the water, gazing into the inky blackness. He sighed. Kaylee laid a hand on Quicksilver's shoulder and he flinched under her touch.  
  
"Um, Kaylee, I wasn't lying to Mystique. I'll be right back." Raven turned and headed down the beach.  
  
"You okay?" Kaylee asked, sitting down next to Quicksilver. He sighed again.  
  
"What is okay?" He asked.  
  
"Oh? We have a philosopher," Kaylee laughed. Quicksilver nodded.  
  
"I suppose. It's just that...everyone seems to think I can't do anything. Then I go and prove it to them. My father wants to disown me and Mystique would care less. Even my sister never thought well of me." Kaylee was silent and then,  
  
"I'm sorry." Quicksilver buried his face in his arms. Silent sobs shook his body. Kaylee wrapped her arm around him.   
  
Here she was, being compassionate for someone she didn't even know, but it still didn't feel wrong. Slowly, Kaylee leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Quicksilver's head. He looked up at her.  
  
"Uh, I... I better go, here comes Raven," Kaylee whispered, standing up. Quicksilver got to his feet and took hold of Kaylee's hand. Kaylee looked at him confused.  
  
"Thank you," he murmured and hugged Kaylee gently. He released her and started walking in the opposite direction down the beach.  
  
"Hmm, what do we have here?" Raven asked, amused.  
  
"Nothing," Kaylee answered flatly.  
  
"Oh, come on. I'm your best friend and I know what that was," Raven replied.  
  
"What was it, then?"   
  
"You made Pietro or Quicksilver, whatever, feel better, but you didn't do just that. Whether you wanted to or not, you got Quicksilver to fall for you." Kaylee sighed. Raven missed nothing.  
  
"Ah! I was right," Raven said, pleased.  
  
"So what if you were," Kaylee laughed. She shoved Raven and ran towards the car.   
  
"Oh, get back here! Now you're gonna get it!" Raven took off after Kaylee. Quicksilver sighed. He was out of earshot but could see Kaylee and Raven. He really just wanted to see Kaylee, though. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaylee and Raven got back to the car, out of breath but laughing hard. They opened their doors and got inside. Raven noticed that Mystique was asleep in the front.  
  
"That didn't take long," she whispered to Kaylee.  
  
"We should probably get some rest, too," Kaylee sighed. The two girls attempted to go to sleep by leaning against the door of the car. The car was cold, though, and not at all comfortable. In the end, Kaylee and Raven fell asleep leaning against one another.  
  
***  
  
Quicksilver sat on the beach for well over an hour, gazing at the stars. He couldn't help but think about Kaylee. Still, he wasn't sure why he was so drawn to her. He sighed. She would never love him, not after seeing him cry like that. He was too emotional for his own good. Still, he hoped she was somewhat drawn to him.   
  
Finally, he got up and headed back to the car. Even though he could have run and made it back to the car in seconds, he chose to walk. He reached the black car and got carefully inside. He figured everyone would be asleep and he was right. Mystique was snoring gently as she leaned against the door and Kaylee and Raven where using each other as pillows. He smiled, closed his eyes, and was soon asleep.  
  
***  
  
Raven was the first one up the next morning. It was well past dawn and a few people where already strolling the beach.  
  
"Um, Mystique? Quicksilver?" Raven asked timidly. She tapped Mystique but she didn't move. Then she poked Quicksilver who sat up in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Uh, hello," Raven said a little startled, "Um, it's 10 o'clock already, should we be going?" Quicksilver nodded and turned to look at the beach. He saw the citizens and sighed.  
  
"Well, we can't very well drive into the water with all of these people here can we? Might raise suspicions. Mystique!" Quicksilver yelled shaking her. Mystique woke up and blinked at him.  
  
"You think you can get everyone out of our way?" Quicksilver asked. She surveyed the beach and nodded.  
  
"Wait," Raven said suddenly, "Did you say we were going to drive into the water??"   
  
"Of course," Quicksilver answered as if this made perfect sense, "Traveling the ocean by car is much more fuel efficient and cheaper than a jet." Raven decided not to argue. After all, they were mutants and they seemed to know what they were doing.  
  
By now, Mystique had gotten out of the car. She transformed into a middle-aged police officer and started to walk towards the beach. She cupped her hands around her mouth and started shouting to the beach-goers. Raven couldn't make out what she was saying, but whatever it was, the visitors began to leave.  
  
Quicksilver seized the chance and started the car. As soon as it began to move, Kaylee opened her eyes.   
  
"What are we doing?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Driving into the ocean, just sit back," Quicksilver said. It didn't register to Kaylee what Quicksilver said, so she simply nodded  
  
Quicksilver stopped the car at the waterline and Mystique got in. She became herself, once again, and buckled her seatbelt. Quicksilver hit the gas and the car sped into the water. He hit a blue button on the dashboard as soon as the water covered the wheels of the car. The car began to coat itself in a thick layer of clear film, which seemed to emit from somewhere on top of it. It closed every crack in the car, to prevent water from seeping in. Surprisingly, it worked.  
  
Raven looked over to see Kaylee's eyes widen as the car became completely submerged in water.  
  
"Uh...oh never mind," Kaylee sighed. There was no use trying to put any sense to anything anymore, because it really was happening and that was the only explanation.  
  
***  
  
Later the car was traveling more like a submarine rather than a car. The wheels had turned perpendicularly to the car's body and fans inside the wheels where propelling the car.   
  
Raven and Kaylee had made a game of finding the most colorful fish. Kaylee was winning with a purple and yellow-stripped fish that neither girl knew existed. After an hour or so, the fish were few and far between. They were somewhere near the middle of the ocean.   
  
Raven stared out the window mindlessly thinking of nothing but her powers.   
  
"I wonder what my power is," Raven thought to herself, "And I wonder what it's like to be able to have that kind of control. I wonder how Quicksilver likes his...wait...what is his power?"  
  
"Um, Quicksilver?" Raven asked. Quicksilver woke suddenly after napping in his seat. Raven couldn't see any problem with this. After all, how much traffic was in the ocean?  
  
"Yeah?" he mumbled.  
  
"What is your power?" Raven questioned.  
  
"Basically I'm really fast. There is more to the mechanics behind it, but you get the idea, right?" Raven nodded. After that, everyone was silent again. Raven felt her eyes start to droop and soon she slipped into oblivious dreams.   
  
Raven was standing on a hilltop surrounded by budding tulips. She could see Kaylee at the bottom walking away. She walked right into a forest that surrounded the knoll, which was dark and forbidding. Rave yelled at Kaylee to stop and come back. Still, no matter how loudly she called, Kaylee would not heed her and continued walking. Raven panicked. She knew there was an evil force in that darkness and she wanted to get Kaylee out. Then, a glimmer of light appeared next to her and floated down the hill and into the forest. Suddenly, Raven felt an ache unlike that of when Kaylee disappeared into the forest. Streaks of light began to emit from the forest's depths and grew in intensity. She saw three figures emerging from the forest and then...the image was gone.  
  
***  
  
Raven woke suddenly to find Kaylee shaking her awake. Raven blinked a few times and noticed a ball of light approaching in the distance.  
  
"We're almost there. Mystique said it'll be another 20 minutes," Kaylee whispered.   
  
"And you decided to not let me sleep those last 20 minutes?" Raven groaned. Kaylee looked hurt.  
  
"Never mind," she retorted. She turned to face the window.  
  
"Oh, come on, I was kidding!" Raven sighed. Kaylee didn't move. Raven leaned in close next to Kaylee's ear.  
  
"Helicopter," Raven whispered. Kaylee grinned and both girls began to giggle. Their inside jokes always seemed to cheer Kaylee up.   
  
"So how long was I asleep?" Raven yawned.  
  
"A few hours," Kaylee answered.  
  
"And we're there already?" Raven asked, surprised.  
  
"Faster than a jet, too," Quicksilver interjected, referring to the earlier conversation. Raven shrugged.  
  
Over the next 20 minutes, the light grew brighter until a dock became visible above the water as they passed through an underground cave. The car rose and water streamed off of it as it shed its clear encasement. The doors next to the dock opened and everyone got out of the car. The car closed its doors and submerged again, exiting the cave.  
  
Mystique led them to a flight of stairs. Quicksilver looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"Fine, go ahead," Mystique mumbled. Quicksilver smiled and in a green flash, was gone. Apparently he was tired of waiting around for his slower counterpart and their guests.  
  
"Follow me," Mystique instructed. The girls followed her up the stairs. It was a spiral staircase and paired with the darkness, it was a disorienting experience. Finally they heard Mystique push open a heavy, wooden door. Then, her voice flowed through the darkness.  
  
"Welcome to the Savage Island." 


	3. Chapter 3

Dull light flooded into the stairwell. Raven blinked and peered out the door. Outside was a jungle-like setting, though it was like no jungle she had ever seen. Dinosaurs grazed lazily by a crystal clear stream. The air was thick and fresh with a hint of dew and just the right humidity.  
  
The girls followed Mystique as she started down a path that led into a thicket. Just beyond the thicket was a beautiful building made of white marble and glass. A pair or horses stood tethered to a pole in a near-by meadow.  
  
Mystique came upon the iron gates that surrounded the building and punched a code into a keypad. The gates creaked open and where ushered into a courtyard where more horses milled freely.   
  
They finally entered the building through a pair of glass doors and saw mutants striding past every which way. One mutant was coming their way. He wore a purple and red helmet with a violet cape.  
  
"Welcome to my humble...home," he smiled, "I am Eric Lehnsherr, but my real name is Magneto."  
  
"My name is Raven," Raven informed him politely. Magneto grinned.  
  
"And I'm Kaylee."  
  
"Very nice to meet you both. Now, Mystique has brought you here because you wanted to be mutants, no?" The girls nodded.  
  
"Well, we can change you tomorrow morning, if you wish," Magneto informed them, "Would that please you?" Again the girls smiled and nodded.  
  
"After dinner we shall begin testing and prepare you for the exposure but you have an hour before then, so feel free to look around," Mystique offered.  
  
"What are we going to do about clothes?" Kaylee blurted out.  
  
"There are already items for you in your rooms including your new uniforms. I had the Scarlet Witch take them to your rooms."  
  
"Uniforms?" Raven asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, you are going to be part of the brotherhood of mutants. Oh, Mystique? Would you mind taking them to their room?" Magneto asked sounding very much like a hotel clerk. Mystique nodded and took them to a glass elevator.   
  
"Go up the elevator to level 3, take a right when you get off. It's the only room in that corridor, so you should be able to find it," she instructed them. The girls thanked her and boarded the elevator. They reached their room and realized they didn't have a key. To make things stranger, there was no keyhole.  
  
"What do we do?" Kaylee asked.  
  
"Um, I don't really know," Raven answered pushing on the door.  
  
"Please state guest's name," the door said suddenly.  
  
"Uh, Raven Kolier."  
  
"And Kaylee Mitchell," Kaylee chimed in. The door swung open to reveal a massive room. They walked inside and began to look at all the high tech furniture. It was decorated in a modern theme with giant windows over looking a lake and all the latest electronics.  
  
Their beds were in another room and on each were all the supplies one would need to live comfortably. On the bed on the left was a blue dress and an assortment of other things Kaylee loved, such as magazines. On the right was a bed laden with Raven's favorite things and an aqua dress.   
  
"Whoa," Kaylee gasped as she surveyed their room. After 10 minutes of settling in, Raven decided to leave the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kaylee asked as she flipped through TV channels. Raven shrugged,  
  
"Out?" She shut the door behind her and went to the first floor. Things seemed to have quieted down and she walked outside. The gates groaned as they opened and Raven walked out into the meadow to the left of the gates.   
  
She approached the horses tethered to the post. One of the horses was a powerful, midnight black with a blaze down his face. The other was a dainty palomino with a white mane and a star on her forehead.   
  
Raven walked up to the black one and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and studied Raven as if deciding if she was worthy to be this close. He shook his mane and stared at Raven as if daring her to ride him.  
  
She went to the post and untied him. She tied the rope to the other side of his bridal and pulled herself onto his back. Surprisingly, he did nothing. He seemed to congratulate her for not shying away and in turn he was going to let her ride.   
  
Raven kicked his sides and he sped into the forest.  
  
***  
  
Kaylee started when she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door to see Quicksilver.  
  
"Oh, hi Quicksilver," Kaylee smiled.  
  
"Please, call me Pietro," he told her. Kaylee nodded and motioned for him to come inside. He sat down at the bar and stared Kaylee in the eye.  
  
"I wanted to thank you," he said quietly.  
  
"For what?" Kaylee wondered aloud. Quicksilver shrugged.  
  
"For cheering me up," he answered. Kaylee blushed remembering her kiss.  
  
"Everyone seems to judge me, look down upon me just waiting for me to screw up," he murmured, "Everyone seems to find me too emotional and they don't like me for that."  
  
"You're a wonderful person, Pietro, you really are. I always let what people said affect me but finally I realized they aren't me and I shouldn't let them make my decisions. You shouldn't either," Kaylee advised him.  
  
"I never thought I would be taking advice from a 19 year-old but...thank you," Quicksilver whispered. He put his hand on Kaylee's shoulder and was silent. Then he leaned in a placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Kaylee was silent. Another awkward moment but this time, Raven wasn't there to give her an excuse to leave.  
  
Quicksilver saw how uncomfortable he had made her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I shouldn't..."  
  
"No," Kaylee said suddenly, "It's okay." She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead. Quicksilver gazed at her, surprised.  
  
"I better go, dinner will be served soon," he said, standing abruptly and walking to the entryway.  
  
"Um, do you know where Raven is by any chance?" Kaylee asked suddenly. Quicksilver looked bewildered.  
  
"No, but I can have Toad go look for her, if you like."  
  
"Alright, thank you."  
  
"Oh, by the way, wear those dresses to dinner tonight. It's going to be a special occasion," he added. Then Quicksilver opened the door and left. Kaylee plopped down on the couch and buried her face in her hands.  
  
***  
  
Raven sat by a small pond while the black horse grazed near-by. He was a wild horse but seemed to sense the rider and treat them accordingly. Raven gazed at her face in the water and saw another face appear next to hers. Startled, Raven jumped and turned to the owner.   
  
A man stood, or rather crouched, next to her. He had yellow-green skin and green hair.  
  
"Toad," said the man obviously referring to himself. Not feeling too friendly, Raven didn't offer her name. She merely nodded.  
  
"I was sent to fetch you. You have to prepare for dinner," Toad continued, a little taken aback.  
  
"Right, it is getting dark." With that Raven got up and mounted the stallion. She took off into the forest. For a moment she heard only the sound of the wind and pounding hooves, but when another sound was added she glanced to see what it was.  
  
On the left side of the horse was Toad, vainly trying to keep up.  
  
"What's your name?" He breathed.  
  
"Um, Raven," she called back and urged the horse faster. Toad gave up after that and Raven rode alone back to the building.  
  
***  
  
Kaylee was on the couch on her back when she heard a voice in the corridor. The door swung open and Raven walked in. Her hair had fallen in messy wisps over her face.  
  
"Where have you been?" Kaylee asked.  
  
"Riding," Raven answered simply. Kaylee shook her head and got up.  
  
"Come try on your dinner dress," Kaylee said excitedly. They went to their beds and got their dresses. Raven's was a halter top with a V-neck and flowing bottom. Kaylee's was a spaghetti-strap with a rounded neck and loose bottom. Amazingly, the dresses fit the girls perfectly. It was a refreshing change after their pajamas, which they had worn the entire way over.   
  
"Time for dinner," came a voice from their living room. They walked out and noticed an intercom.   
  
"Okay, thanks, but where do we go?" Kaylee asked. The man on the other end gave them direction and they left their room. They went to the first floor and followed the hallway on their right as they had been instructed. They entered a busy dining room the size of a ballroom where at least 50 mutants sat around a long table. All of them where dressed like Raven and Kaylee, chatting happily with their neighbors.  
  
The girls took the last two seats at the table which, coincidentally, where right next to Quicksilver and Toad.   
  
Magneto clapped his hands and everyone at the table looked at him.  
  
"We shall now begin our feast," he hollered. As soon as he was done speaking, platters where lowered from the ceiling and set along the table. Everyone began to fill their plates and eat. Raven and Kaylee timidly took things as they were passed along the table.   
  
***  
  
Towards the end of dinner, Quicksilver leaned over to Kaylee.  
  
"You look beautiful," he whispered to her. Kaylee blushed.  
  
"Thank you," she murmured, "You look nice, too." Quicksilver grinned and turned back to his dessert. Quickly, Kaylee started talking to Raven to avoid any more awkward conversations with Quicksilver.  
  
"So we are going to be tested tonight?" Kaylee asked.  
  
"I guess so," Raven answered, "I think I'm gonna go back upstairs."  
  
"I'll go too," Kaylee said suddenly. Raven nodded and the girls stood up.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Magneto asked from the head of the table.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to rest up a little before tonight," Raven replied. They left the dining room and got back to their room. They plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. The only thing they agreed on was the news.   
  
"An escaped army weapon was captured today and returned to the army base. How can a weapon escape you may ask? Well, this was no ordinary weapon but more of an experiment of a human. He is part of the Weapon X program. All information on this program remains classified but some speculate these "Weapon X" experiments are mutants."  
  
"Boy does this bring back memories," Raven smiled.  
  
"Yeah, of yesterday," Kaylee laughed.  
  
"So?" Raven chuckled.   
  
"Now the army is experimenting on mutants," Kaylee sighed, "Hope they don't capture us."  
  
"We have a whole new life ahead of us. People who don't understand us will hate us and want us dead," Raven said, rather morbidly.  
  
"Scary," whispered Kaylee, her eyes widening.  
  
"Yeah...well I'm gonna go take a shower," Raven suddenly said, standing up.  
  
"Okay, where's the remote?" Raven shrugged,  
  
"Check the cushions."  
  
"High-tech room and we still lose the remote," Kaylee whined as Raven left.  
  
***  
  
About a half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Kaylee stood up to get it while Raven finished drying her hair. She opened the door to find Quicksilver in the hallway.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. Kaylee was now in her pajamas, which consisted of a cropped shirt and pink, stripped pants. Quicksilver began to lean towards Kaylee just as Raven entered the room. She was wearing a black tank top and plain blue pants. Quicksilver saw Raven and backed up. Kaylee smiled. It was almost as if Raven scared him.  
  
"Let's go, then," Raven said almost excitedly. As they left, Kaylee whispered to Raven,  
  
"Quicksilver thinks I like him."  
  
"Well you have to tell him you don't...unless you do," Raven smirked.  
  
"No! Of course not, I was only trying to make him feel better. Look, I think he's afraid of you, can you tell him?" Kaylee pleaded.  
  
"Uh uh, I'm not going to get involved in this," Raven murmured.  
  
"You're are my best friend!" Kaylee whined.  
  
"Don't give me that "You're my best friend, help me!" crap," Raven growled. Kaylee looked at Raven and pursed her lips.  
  
"Oh, what the hell. I'll give in eventually, why not now?" Raven grumbled. Kaylee hugged Raven, who choked.  
  
"Thank you, I don't need that," Raven whispered, pushing Kaylee off, "It's hard enough to walk without you hanging on me."  
  
"Oh, by the way. There has been a change in plans. We are going to expose you to the radiation tonight, if you don't object," Quicksilver spoke up suddenly.  
  
"No, why so soon though?" Raven asked.  
  
"Oh, no reason. Just efficient," Quicksilver answered.  
  
They took the elevator down to a basement level equipped like lab. There where tables and machines everywhere with tanks of strange liquids and other strange objects. Quicksilver motioned for them to sit on one of the tables. It was a cold and metallic but they didn't have to wait long.   
  
A woman dressed in red with a white lab coat and black hair came over with needles and flasks.  
  
"Hi, I'm Scarlet Witch or Wanda. You can call me either name," the women grinned, "Really all we need to do for preparation is take some blood. Who wants to go first?" Raven looked over at Kaylee who looked white.  
  
"I will," Raven said. Wanda took three flasks of blood but it wasn't enough to make Raven dizzy. Then Kaylee got her blood taken.   
  
"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." Wanda left the room and the girls looked around at all the instruments. Quicksilver sat in the corner as if he thought they were going to try to escape. Still, when Kaylee looked over, he grinned. Kaylee turned away.  
  
When Wanda came back, she was holding two vests. She threw one to Quicksilver and put the other one on herself.   
  
"Now you did want to be exposed tonight, right?" she asked. Kaylee nodded.  
  
"Right then. Raven, do you want to go first?"  
  
"Um, sure." Raven was led over to a table with straps on it. She lay down and Wanda strapped her in. She used a lever to raise the table vertically. Then she walked over to a machine that looked oddly like a sunflower in full bloom. She put on a pair of goggles.  
  
"Now, close your eyes." Raven did as she was told. Wanda hit a white switch and the part that would be the flower began to rotate. Once it was at full speed, she hit a green switch diagonally below the white one. Green beams of light began to appear on Raven's body and at her sides, all of them rotating. Finally, they all combined and hit Raven, full blast. There was a blinding light and Kaylee shielded her eyes.  
  
When she opened them again, the machine had been turned off and was slowing its rotations. Raven hung limply on the table with her head at her shoulder. Kaylee would have thought she was dead, except for the fact that she was still breathing.  
  
Kaylee heard someone get off the elevator behind her. It was Toad.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Wanda," he said.  
  
"Well, we started without you, Toad, " she told him. Quicksilver lowered the table and began to un-strap Raven.  
  
"I'll get her," Toad said walking over. Quicksilver nodded and handed Raven to Toad. He threw her over his shoulder and took her to a cot by the elevator. He laid her down there and then it was Kaylee's turn. She took a deep breath and walked over to the table. She hoisted herself on it and lay down. Quicksilver strapped her down and raised it.  
  
Wanda told her to close her eyes and Kaylee clamped them shut. She could see the white light through her eyelids. Once it was spinning at a constant rate, it became yellow. She felt overwhelming pressure on her body that soon became pain. She wanted to cry out but got hit by the full blast. Everything went black. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kaylee woke up to see bright light shining into their window of their room. She couldn't remember how they had gotten here because last time she was awake they...weren't here. She couldn't remember where they had been. She reached over to wake Raven who was on her stomach faced away from her.   
  
"She'll be awfully grumpy if you wake her," came a voice from the doorway. Kaylee turned to see Toad standing in the doorway. She had seen him before but she wasn't sure how long ago.  
  
"What time is it?" Kaylee mumbled.   
  
"More like 'What day is it?' You two have been asleep for two days," Quicksilver said stepping behind Toad.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You really don't remember, do you?" Toad smirked, "You became mutants, does that ring any bells?" Kaylee tried to clear her groggy head and could barely remember two nights ago. She remembered seeing Raven get hit by the radiation, she remembered getting strapped to the table and closing her eyes...but that was the last thing she remembered.  
  
"Why isn't Raven awake yet?" Kaylee asked. Quicksilver shrugged,  
  
"Takes a lot out of a person to become a mutant. It's almost lunch time, I'll get some sandwiches from the kitchen." Kaylee nodded and the two men left. Kaylee threw the covers off of her and tried to get out of bed but her knees buckled beneath her. She got back in bed. She didn't feel any different, just a little weak.   
  
Toad and Quicksilver came back a few minutes later with a tray of food for Kaylee. Raven heard the door slam when they came back and she turned over in bed.   
  
"Uh, what happened? It feels like I've got a hangover," Raven groaned.   
  
"Mutants, remember?" Kaylee told her. Raven sighed.  
  
"Hungry?" Toad asked.  
  
"A little," Raven replied.  
  
"Be right back, then," Quicksilver said and he was gone and back again with Raven's lunch before the door had even closed.  
  
"If you need anything, just call," Quicksilver said motioning towards a new intercom on their nightstand. The two left and the girls ate their lunch quietly.  
  
***  
  
Two days later, Raven and Kaylee where able to come to meals instead of eating them in their room. That night, Magneto took them to his office on the top floor.  
  
"Girls, I have a favor to ask," Magneto grinned, motioning for them to take a seat.   
  
"What kind of favor?" Raven asked, sitting in a leather sofa.  
  
"Tomorrow, I would like to send you two on a ... mission, if you will. There is someone that is a great threat to the Brotherhood of Mutants and, considering you are a part of the Brotherhood, I was hoping you could help. I need him exterminated," Magneto told them coolly.  
  
"I don't want to kill anyone," Raven warned.  
  
"I made you what you are and I could easily throw you out. Where would you go then? And besides, you two need to try your powers out."  
  
"Can't we just try them here?' Kaylee asked.  
  
"Not if you want a home," Magneto growled. Kaylee grabbed Raven's arm and Raven sighed,  
  
"Fine, who do we need to kill?"  
  
"Not kill, just eliminate," Magneto corrected.  
  
"Well?" Raven prompted  
  
"Charles Xavier and his team of X-Men. I have sent others to kill them but they were disloyal," Magneto growled, "But I have high hopes for you. You two are very powerful and I know if anyone can do it, you can. Be ready to leave tomorrow, bright and early." The girls left the office.  
  
***  
  
A knock on Logan's door woke him suddenly. He opened it to find Storm.   
  
"We've got our mission," she smiled.  
  
"I must've missed the memo," Logan yawned.  
  
"Well, if you slept when the rest of us slept, you'd have been awake to hear it," Storm scolded raising an eyebrow. Logan shrugged.  
  
"Get dressed, we're leaving in an hour."  
  
" Where are we going to go?"   
  
" The airport," Storm told him. Logan chuckled. That's where Magneto sent most of his recruits.  
  
"I'll be there," Logan assured her and Storm left.  
  
***  
  
Raven and Kaylee woke the next morning and packed their new belongings. They wore their uniforms, which were black jumpsuit type outfits. They went to the first floor to find Quicksilver and Mystique waiting for them.   
  
They were led to an airstrip near the port where their car had docked the first night. A black jet sat on the runway.  
  
"Not taking the car?" Raven smirked.  
  
"Of course not, we are going to go through the airport and a car would bring to much attention," Quicksilver explained.  
  
"Aren't the planes that land at airports commercial?" Kaylee asked.  
  
"There is a private strip next to the commercial ones. We will be using that one and taking you in through a gate. We don't want to draw too much attention." The group boarded the plane. Toad was already in the pilot's seat and Mystique sat next to him. Quicksilver took the third position of navigator.   
  
The plane ride was just a little longer than the car ride but that wasn't saying much. They reached their destination in a few hours and landed, unnoticed behind the airport. Raven and Kaylee got off the plane quickly and waited on the tarmac for their escort. It was Quicksilver since he would draw the least attention and could get back to the plane the fastest.   
  
He herded them forward but Raven looked back. Toad caught her gaze and blew a kiss. Raven spun around and shivered. They reached an employee door on the ground level.  
  
"Go up the flight of stairs inside and it will lead you to the main level. You will come out of an employee door in the terminal. Try not to bring attention to yourself," he instructed. Raven and Kaylee nodded and the latter opened the door. Kaylee went inside and Raven turned to Quicksilver.  
  
"Pietro, before I go I have to tell you. I think you got the wrong idea about Kaylee..." Raven explained. Quicksilver looked crestfallen but nodded.  
  
"Goodbye," he murmured and hugged Raven. Raven smiled and disappeared into the doorway.  
  
"What an emotional guy," Raven whispered to herself.  
  
***  
  
Logan exited the mansion five minutes late, but for Logan, that was pretty damn good. Scott and Storm turned to look at him as he came down the steps, Storm, giving nothing more than a glace, Scott, offered a full-out glare. Jean stood next to Scott, brushing her arm against his affectionately. Xavier was there as well and he was the first to speak.  
  
"Now, then. As some of you may have already guessed, Magneto recruited the new mutants before we could speak to them," Xavier explained, glancing at Logan when he mentioned the guess. Logan knew Magneto's work, it was distinct yet subtle. "You must go to the airport and pick them up. Be sure to do so outside of the airport as they will likely fight."  
  
"Why would they fight?" Scott asked.  
  
"They are on a mission to assassinate a victim..." Xavier began.  
  
"Feel sorry for that guy," Storm whispered to Scott.  
  
"...which happens to be me," Xavier finished. Storm's expression changed.  
  
"Well, you should get going," Xavier prompted, breaking the silence.   
  
"I'm driving," Logan growled, spotting the Mazda RX8 parked in the driveway.   
  
"Shot-gun!" Storm called. This left Scott with the back.  
  
"Hey, now it is my car," Scott protested.  
  
"Share children," Xavier chuckled. Storm and Logan started to head for the car, but Scott turned to Jean.  
  
"I'll see you later," he told her. They embraced and Jean placed a soft kiss on Scott's cheek.  
  
"What about me?" Logan asked, stopping next to Scott. Scott gave Jean a look of protest. She looked surprised, then held out her hand.  
  
"How about a handshake?" she asked.  
  
"Or..." Logan took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. Scott winced and left for the car.  
  
"Bye," Jean smiled. Logan returned her smile and got into the driver's seat.   
  
Jean watched as the car rolled out of the driveway and sped down the road. She felt torn between Scott and Logan. She just needed time away from them to decide who was a better match for her. Xavier rolled up beside Jean.  
  
*"They're troubling you aren't they?"* He asked Jean telepathically.  
  
*"It's not them, it's the emotions they invoke,"* she replied.  
  
*"Give yourself time to think,"* Xavier advised. With that, the professor left Jean alone with her thoughts.  
  
***  
  
"I don't appreciate you hitting on Jean like that, Logan," Scott said through clenched teeth in the back of the car.   
  
"Hey, she isn't taken, I have just as much chance as you do. Don't get jealous, bub," Logan smirked.   
  
"Boys, can we act our age?" Storm scolded.  
  
"How do you act my age?" Logan asked.  
  
"Uh, just...try?" Storm attempted," Here." She turned on the radio and the conversation was ended as Logan drove the group into an uncertain future. 


End file.
